Black Butler- Drocell X Reader- Broken Doll
by KitKat2000
Summary: Okay, I'm trying to fix the stupid text issue from the last time. This is my second try. Basiclly, reader is a doll and drocell wants the love.


_I'm a Broken Doll and You're the puppeteer_

 _Take control of me and wipe away my fears_

You're vision came in and out of focus. Drocell looked down at you. Gingery hair. Deep fuchsia coloured eyes.

"Hello, (Y/N). I'm your master…And you're my doll."

 _I don't claim to be perfect -_

 _I know I'm damaged goods_

 _But I want to be let out of darkness_

 _Just like every lady would_

Drocell dressed you in different coloured dresses, holding you delicately, like a precious, porcelain doll.

"I believe (F/C) suits you best, (Y/N). But then I thought to myself, that any colour goes well with something as beautiful as you."

A tears snaked out of your unblinking eyes, down your smooth cheek, sinking into the small crack at your jaw.

 _Lick my wounds and watch them seal_

 _With a healing heart_

 _Embrace my sadness, look after me_

 _'Cause there's no-one else I'd ask._

Drocell's smooth, hard hands cupped your face, paling in alarm at the crack across your jaw and collarbone.

"And then I thought to myself; Why is she cracking? I'm looking after you…" His voice was hoarse.

You ached to reply. But your tongue would never move.

 _I'm a Broken Doll and You're the puppeteer_

 _Take control of me and wipe away my fears_

 _Piece me all together,_

 _Though broken, I am sweet,_

 _You thought my heart was made of wood,_

 _But I can hear it beat._

Drocell placed your still, cold body on his bed, sinking down next to you. Smiling at you, as a lover would. He gently strokes your lips, terrified that they might crack.

Though, as much as you wanted to, you couldn't turn to face him as well, smiling at him.

 _I'm scared of shadows in the night,_

 _When you're not there by my side,_

 _Sick of nightmares in my sleep,_

 _When there's no place I can hide_

Drocell had gone to serve his master, Ashe. You sat there, all alone, craving his loving touch. But you were broken, unable to move. But, if anyone had been there with you, you moved your lips, just a soft word- "Please."

 _See the beauty in the blood_

 _That drips down from my eyes_

 _Hold the parts that were ripped out_

 _That had took my by surprise_

Drocell began to be very careful with you. Dressing you with care, brushing hair gently. Not daring to touch a bit of your cracking body. But at night, as he always did, he would press his wooden lips against yours briefly .  
"Goodnight, my dear (Y/N)… "

 _I'm a Broken Doll and You're the puppeteer_

 _Take control of me and wipe away my fears_

 _Piece me all together,_

 _Though broken, I am sweet,_

 _You thought my heart was made of wood,_

 _But I can hear it beat._

Drocell had been begging Ashe to help him, to turn you from a broken doll, to a fixed one. It pained him to watch you fall slowly into disuse. Ashe couldn't see the point. After 3 days of relentless begging, Drocell finally made a small bit of progress.  
"I'll think about it."

 _Boom, Boom_

 _There it goes_

 _Boom, Boom_

 _To the sound of the grand piano_

 _I'm dancing in the night_

 _And I like it_

Drocell placed you in the garden, facing the stars.

"They're almost as beautiful as you, (Y/N)… " Drocell slide down beside you, gently holding you.

Your eyes stared at the stars, entranced. You wanted to stay here forever, next to Drocell.. But more than anything, you wanted to hold him. Tell him how you felt about him. If only… If only you weren't so broken.

 _I'm a Broken Doll and You're the puppeteer_

 _Take control of me and wipe away my fears_

 _Piece me all together,_

 _Though broken, I am sweet,_

 _You thought my heart was made of wood,_

 _But I can hear it beat._

Drocell placed you down, so Ashe could take a look at you.

"Leave." The angel snapped at him.

Drocell flinched and stepped out of the room, praying., praying that when you came out, you'd be able to smile. Smile naturally. Not the fake one you wore.

 _I'm a Broken Doll and You're the puppeteer_

Ashe examined you. You were quite pretty.

 _Take control of me and wipe away my fears_

Drocell heard some murmuring. He clutched the wall, to steady himself.

 _Piece me all together,_

Ashe opened the door.

 _Though broken, I am sweet,_

Drocell stepped forward, shaking.

 _You thought my heart was made of wood,_

You stepped out of the room. You looked at Drocell, watching him. Then smiled.

 _But I, I hear a beat._


End file.
